Love
This is a series of very short stories about love by Forestpaw13. They are all on the same page. There are many short series broken up. The first part of the title is the series name, the second part is the title of the story. Enjoy! [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] Left Behind - In the Shadows Featherfoot: a silver-gray tabby she cat with bright blue eyes. Warrior of ThunderClan. Wolfstep: a brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes. Warrior of ThunderClan. Hazelstar: the leader of ThunderClan. I stared through the bushes as the cat slipped through the trees, never rustling the things around her. I could do the same thing, but now I was just admiring the magic. Her name was Featherfoot. I was the one that suggested her name to Hazelstar, blinded by love. Hazelstar hadn't suspected anything, and had agreed. I sighed in adoration as Featherfoot went out of sight. The next day was the same. She weaved through the trees. I watched. But that day was different. A question ran through my mind. And she ran through the trees, and I stood alone, hidden by the bushes. The next day, I left my spirit behind. To me, I was still standing behind the bush, watching myself, and screeching, No! But I didn't want to stop. I had to ask that question... I stopped Featherfoot in her tracks and asked, "Will you be my mate?" My spirit felt left behind. Someone Knows My Name - Shunned Newtpaw: a frail white tom with green eyes. Apprentice of ShadowClan. Thistlestep: a brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Newtpaw's mentor. Warrior of ShadowClan. Falconstar: a light brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Quick to fight. Leader of ShadowClan. Jaypaw: a gray tabby tom with green eyes. Apprentice of ThunderClan. Rockfoot: a gray tabby tom with bright blue eyes. Jaypaw's mentor. Warrior of ThunderClan. Leafclaw: golden brown she-cat with green eyes. Medicine cat of ThunderClan. Sparrowstar: a reddish tabby she-cat. Kind. Leader of ThunderClan. Reedstar: a brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Leader of RiverClan. Rushstar: a light brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Leader of WindClan. I leap up onto the log. For the first time, I think. My first Gathering! I scamper across the log, and am almost to the other side, when... "Out of the way, fox-dung!" a cat spits. I am suddenly covered in water and gasping for breath. The ShadowClan cats all twitch their whiskers in amusement, and continue on to the Gathering, leaving me in the lake and struggling to keep my head above the water. How did I not expect this? I ask myself as I swim to shore. I had been shunned ever since I was a kit. I was smaller than all of the other kits, and as our medicine cat called me, I was the runt of my mother's litter. I was hated by my littermates all six moons. I thought once I grew up I would be bigger and stronger, but I remained small and weak. Tonight is my first Gathering, and I'm already hated. ShadowClan is horrible to me. Why don't I leave? In the honest truth, ShadowClan is my home. I can find food- even if food is only tiny morsels, there's still food. I pull myself out of the water and shake my pelt off. "Newtpaw?" a voice asks. "Are you okay?" I turn to see my best friend, Jaypaw, an apprentice of ThunderClan. I nod shakily to him. "I'm fine." "You look really cold," Jaypaw mews worriedly. "Leafclaw's nearby, let me take you to her." He beckons with his tail and I follow gratefully. "Who is this?" Leafclaw asks when we approach her. She wrinkles her nose and adds, "This is a ShadowClan cat! We're at a Gathering, Jaypaw. His medicine cat is here." I shiver and meow, "Flamestripe would never take care of me." Leafclaw glances at me. "You're Newtpaw." Her voice is soft and caring all of a sudden, and Jaypaw glances at me. "Did ShadowClan push you into the water?" Leafclaw asks me. I keep my mouth firmly shut, not wanting to betray my Clan. Would they be angry at me! "You can tell me, Newtpaw," Leafclaw murmurs. "I won't hold it against you." I let myself go and nod quietly. "It was my Clan," I whisper. "It was Rushclaw." "Did any cat prevent it? Or attempt to?" Leafclaw asks. Her voice is tinged with worry and anger, and I don't blame her. I shake my head. "They just laughed. Falconstar was nowhere near." Then another though occurs to me, and I mutter, "He wouldn't care, anyway." Leafclaw's eyes darken. "Let me help you warm up at the Gathering," she mews. Next to me, Jaypaw's eyes brighten. "Why don't you come to ThunderClan?" I shake my head. "ShadowClan is my home," I protest. "It's not a very good home," a she-cat mews. Sparrowstar. The leader of ThunderClan. Falconstar has always told me that leaders are too important for me to even look at. So I stare at my paws in Sparrowstar's presence, breathing in her ThunderClan scent and shivering in the cold night air. Jaypaw nudges me. "It's okay," he murmurs. "Falconstar might think he's too important for you, but Sparrowstar really wants to help you." Appreciation surges through me as I glance up to see Sparrowstar's face filled with worry and anger- the same as Leafclaw. "ShadowClan is wrong here," Sparrowstar snarls. "Come, Leafclaw, Newtpaw," she beckons. "Jaypaw, go find Rockfoot, and tell him to come walk with us." Rockfoot is Jaypaw's mentor. He is highly respected in all four Clans. Jaypaw nods and scampers away. Sparrowstar's voice is tinged with obvious anger as she mews, "ShadowClan have been picking on this apprentice for far too long." "He says that Flamestripe will deny him treatment," Leafclaw adds quietly. I walk beside them, shivering despite my desperation to not leave my Clan. Sparrowstar notices. "Come between us," she mews softly. I flinch away and race down the hill to the log, then skid to a stop. I should be last, I realize. These cats are far more important. I should always trail in their shadows. With that, I step aside as Sparrowstar and Leaflcaw tear down the hill after me. "Newtpaw!" Sparrowstar spits, "we actually care about you. Isn't it time for a change?" I shake my head stubbornly and let them pass. I realize that they are the only ThunderClan cats to not cross the log, and I quickly do before RiverClan arrive. I push through the shrubbery surrounding the clearing and gasp. There are so many cats, and so many scents. A cat pushes through behind me, and jump out of the way. They glance at me and push through the crowd of cats. I follow them with my eyes and see them leap up into a tree. I see Falconstar there, and Sparrowstar, too. That must be the Great Oak! I think excitedly. Then I remember Falconstar's command, the command to not look at the tree. I see his eyes stare at me, glaring and penetrating. I quickly look away. "Newtpaw!" I hear a voice yowl. My heart glows: it's Jaypaw, accompanied by another cat. "This is Rockfoot," Jaypaw meows. "Rockfoot, this is Newtpaw." Rockfoot looks me over. "Why would cats pick on you?" he asks. His voice is honestly surprised, and I glow inside. They don't see anything different about me! I think. I jump at the opportunity. "ShadowClan says that I'm frail and weak. And stupid," I add. Falconstar is calling the Gathering. I realize with a pang that a fourth Clan have arrived- obviously WindClan. "We have no new apprentices or warriors," Falconstar meows, "but Cricketstep has had her kits- Molekit and Beetlekit." My mind flares. I'm a new apprentice! This is my first Gathering! Jaypaw's eyes are wide with despair. "That's not fair!" he murmurs, and Rockfoot agrees. Falconstar is finished. Now the WindClan leader, Rushstar, is speaking. "We don't have any new warriors or apprentices, either," he mews, "but I thought ShadowClan named Newtpaw as Thistlestep's new apprentice," he adds hesitantly, curiously. My heart shines. Here are the cats, I think, that care about me. How come I only get them once a moon? Falconstar's eyes flare. "Newtpaw? Who's Newtpaw?" he asks angrily. "Newtpaw is no cat ShadowClan has any interest in," he growls. Sparrowstar steps forward. "Then we take Newtpaw as one of our own." I gasp. "Really?" I meow loudly. My heart pounds, my tail flicks back and forth. "Or is this a joke?" I continue. "The last time any cat was nice to me, it ended up being a joke." "Take him, then," Falconstar mews dismissively. He flicks his tail at Sparrowstar and sits down again on his branch. This moment is bittersweet. RiverClan's leader, Reedstar, stares. "Do ShadowClan really treat their cats this way?" he asks. "So what if Newtpaw is smaller?" he growls. "ShadowClan should find the advantage in that. He can slip underneath full-grown warriors and avoid being hurt, for instance. He looks like a fast runner." Reedstar has said this all about me. I'm not shunned anymore, I think, but I have a long way to go before I'm loved and respected. Always There - The Cliff (A/N: This has three parts. This is the beginning.) Briartail: light brown tabby tom with long fluffy tail and bright green eyes. Warrior of ThunderClan. Nettlestripe: tabby she-cat with dark eyes. Warrior of ThunderClan. Category:Fan Fictions